


Local Library

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local library was an empty place.<br/>You’d come a mere twice a week. Reading was really the only thing that you were able to do with yourself. You were worthless, graduating college with quite an impractical PhD. You were lonely. Reading was your escape.<br/>You only had yourself and your imagination.<br/>Well, that was until he began visiting.<br/>The curly haired boy decided to drop by much more than often.<br/>So did you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Library

**Author's Note:**

> i was erasing documents from my computer and i found the beginning of this story so i made it a thing by finishing it in a rush uwu

The local library was an empty place.

The only thing inhabiting the area was a sea of books and bored librarians. You might have visited from time to time, always picking up a fresh, thick book from the crowded shelves. The librarian just waved you off, scanning the book was not a priority to her. Her painted lips pulled into a frown whenever you showed up to the counter.

_“Just go.”_

_“But, you’re supposed to be scanning these, right?”_

_“No-one cares about that anymore, kid. Just get out and take the book with you.”_

So you do.

You’d come a mere twice a week. Reading was really the only thing that you were able to do with yourself. You were worthless, graduating college with quite an impractical PhD. You were lonely. Reading was your escape.

You only had yourself and your imagination.

Well, that was until he began visiting.

The curly haired boy decided to drop by much more than often.

So did you.

You’d drop in daily, borrowing books that were getting gradually thinner over time. You’d most likely come by just for a glance of his face buried in an old book, his eyes scanning across the words eagerly, often hidden behind thick glasses. You’ve seen him reading Charles Dickens before, he finished Great Expectations in a hasty three days. You overheard him saying he enjoyed it quite a lot.

You heard that while he was flirting with the librarian.

You’re obligated to think such a thing is impolite. It’s obviously disrespectful to flirt with a stranger.

The same thought runs through your head as you ask him how his day was for the first time. That’s not exactly flirting though. It’s harmless chit chat.

A few days later, he tells you he’s from Jersey in a quick reply. You also learn his name is Michael. He doesn’t seem too interested, and you blame that purely on the library. Although, he eventually looks up at you, an armful of books, and when his lips stretch out in a smile you swear your heart stops for a few seconds. He asks if you are, in fact, from Britain. You swallow your pride, and nod.

_“How’d you guess?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe from your more than obvious accent. You’re here every day. I’d be surprised if I didn’t know how you sounded by now.”_

_“Ah.”_

He sends a laugh your way and says that he has to leave. He has a class in the next 15 minutes. He says he had a nice time talking to you. You say it’s your pleasure. He leaves with a humble wave, but winks at the librarian and tells her that he’ll be seeing her at 5.

You stay up all night and wonder what class he takes, if he’s passing, and maybe if he’s fallen in love with the librarian during the night.

You still think you deserve each freckle on his cheek, each curl on top his head, each laugh that escapes his mouth…

But, he is Michael Jones. The lovely boy you stumbled upon one day at the local library.

And you are simply Gavin Free. The boy who fell in love with the boy who visited the local library.


End file.
